


My Sweet Prince

by Youkali



Category: Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Roy, Drug Addiction, Gangbang, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 因为太过饥饿在一人圈里产了一坨算是ALL ROY的辣鸡小黄文，不定期更新，非常OOC，充满了拉郎和丧和3P





	1. 流亡的开端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是路人/ROY

“放手.....”

脑后的力道违背了意愿，于是他软弱地加了一句:“我不想动手。”

他确实是想反抗的。总得维护一下尊严，不是每个你在酒吧里碰到的红发男孩都是随便摸一摸就能操的货色，虽然罗伊现在发出的声音和俱乐部里嫌弃钱给得少而假意拒绝的兔女郎们没什么两样。

五百块一晚?不，最多一个小时。

只是个陌生人，他每天都能碰到几个想和他上床的陌生人。罗伊.哈珀就是长了张亟待抚慰的脸，但和对方的老二交流之前，基本礼貌还是要讲的，或者不。迪克就喜欢用那种句式。

罗伊从酒吧转进后巷时被堵住了。有人从背后把他撞到墙上，一只手在他尖叫前捂住嘴，一只手扭着他的手腕扣在腰后。这些动作只用了差不多一秒，罗伊刚被酒精操过的脑子里晕乎乎的，一瞬间想到的是某个在酒吧里被他抢过女朋友的小废物。然而一具滚烫的、坚硬而庞大的身体压了上来，他的臀部贴上一根壮硕的老二，大腿上的肌肉和胸腹部灼热的凹凸隔着布料填满了罗伊脊背凹陷的缝隙。军火库，算不上大名鼎鼎，没有超能力，总是被别人当傻瓜，吸毒酗酒被妞甩，但也算得上个三流英雄——倒抽了一口气，立刻就腿软了。

他真强壮。不不不，罗伊.哈珀你在想什么。那些肌肉下的力量就像某条蓄足力道握紧猎弓的手臂，或者一些因为拉弦而强健有力的手指。他只是太想念一个人的体重压在身上的时候了。

如果他想要——

“让我看看你。”

罗伊妥协了。那双手在撕他的牛仔裤，没有内裤，没有腰带，所以很方便地掉到了膝盖上。陌生人的下一个动作是把手指直接挤进两瓣苍白的臀肉之间，动作粗鲁地又把罗伊的下一声尖叫捂进手掌中。罗伊绷紧脊背，开始在疼痛和海洛因的余韵中恐惧起来，他越是喘息越是感到窒息，无论如何挣扎都摆脱不了屁股里头几根粗壮的手指。那只手布满了疤痕和使人疼痛的茧子，几乎可以捏住他整个发育不良的贫瘠臀部。身后两条大腿逼他分开双腿顶离地面，雄性肉体像山一样将他压在墙面上，像是永远都不肯让他出来了。罗伊哽咽了一声，几乎又要哭出来了。他快被陌生人的手指操射了，只好开始求饶，讨好地用舌尖舔舐那只手掌，扮演一个屈服于性暴力的小娼妓。直到眼泪和口水淌了身后的人一手，陌生人才慢慢挪开手掌，移到罗伊的脸颊上。

“拜托了.....”罗伊喘得不成样，还被自己的口水噎住了，“我只想....看看你.....”

“求你.......”

那只停顿了一下，最后摸了摸他的头发。

那个人没有说话，下一秒罗伊就被一根阴茎贯穿了。这下他真正地尖叫出声。没人再来捂住他的嘴，羞耻立刻咬紧了他的嘴唇。罗伊眼前发黑，乖乖的没再胡乱尖叫。这可不是他的风格，谁都知道即使上床的时候，军火库也是话最多的那个。事实证明那些废话只是因为他被塞得不够满或者弄得不够疼。罗伊在猛烈的撞击中拿额头砸眼前的墙壁，鼓起的胸部被砖墙磨得麻养难耐，他胡乱呻吟着寻找那只近在咫尺的手，用滚烫的脸颊拼命蹭向它——直到它也同样接纳了他。像安抚一只流浪猫那样，温柔的手掌摩挲着他被口水浸湿的下颚。

罗伊不介意自己像个婊子了。他就像只被摸得太舒服的猫那样开始咕噜，无耻地放任自己享受了一会整个人被阴茎吊在半空中的感觉。他吮吸那些嘴边的手指，用自己潮湿的舌苔留住它们。罗伊.哈珀知道自己挺像回事的，红头发绿眼睛，穿紧巴巴的低腰裤，拥有鼓鼓囊囊的肱二头肌和酷毙了的纹身，从背后看起来挺像个性爱娃娃。他可以挽留任何人，他会有很多朋友，用什么换都可以。他长得这么可爱，谁舍得抛弃他呢。

而那些每一个夜晚都有的数不清的精液挤进肠道里的时候，他丢脸地为此哭出声。这一单结束了，他能拿到些新货，那个人又要走了。要是再赚不到钱，他只能赚到一身梅毒和痔疮。

没有弓箭，没有父亲，没有朋友。

“别....别扔下我。”他虚弱地挽留出声。

罗伊摔到地上，寒冷重新淹没了他。他听到离开的脚步声，没有名字，没有电话，从头到尾他连对方长什么样都没有看见。不过这些都无所谓了，这不过是又一段失败的人生经历，他还得站起来，朝前走，继续活下去。

或者不。

“我不需要你。”罗伊对自己说，“不需要你。”


	2. 苦闷的浪漫主义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漫画罗伊在女儿莉安死后精神崩溃加入丧钟的雇佣恶棍小组对抗正义联盟。

罗伊总是抱着猫。猫是橘红色的，窝在一条机械臂和另一条血肉丰满的手臂上。它叫“莉安”，它已经死了，皮毛还是和罗伊的红发一样明艳。斯莱德替莉安做过一些防腐处理，以免尸液和蛆虫弄脏弓箭手的红色制服。事实上罗伊不介意那些，高纯度的海洛因摧毁了他大部分的感知，罗伊什么都不介意。

——就连恶棍小队里的人都叫军火库别再磕那些玩意。纹身人和奥西里斯都是爱管闲事的正直家伙，辛德尔讨厌红发弓箭手磕嗨了之后说的胡话，总想烧了罗伊的舌头——他平时说的胡话就够多的了。当他抱着猫露出茫茫然的甜美笑容，这就是灾难了。

这个雇佣来的小队里，每个人都对他人怀有敌意，没人想要一个疯起来敌我不分的队友。只有斯莱德挺喜欢看他像只没打疫苗的狗那样咬他的养父，还能有什么别的娱乐节目呢?

无论如何，他们还是认为让罗伊抱只正常点的玩具娃娃比较好，死猫总会有些味道，看起来也不是一个前英雄该有的形象。但柴郡不同意这点，她说这是自然的选择。斯莱德懒得去管这对三心二意的情侣，一个女刺客信宿命论那套，挺可笑的。

罗伊带莉安出去散步，还给它腾餐桌上的位置。如果柴郡不和这只死猫坐一张桌上吃饭，他还会生气。小疯子磕高时发起火来能砸掉半幢大楼，加上他的疯女友就会变成一整幢。这会造成很多经费损耗，斯莱德自认不是那种喜欢克扣工资的吝啬鬼。罗伊从不说什么，柴郡却会当面破口大骂，斯莱德就不得不耗费精力教训这个女人，这又是一项毫无收益的额外工作。一个团队常在这种事上浪费时间，也和正义联盟那帮斤斤计较的傻屌差不多了。从前这对情侣打完架就靠做爱和好，但失去女儿后红发甜心显然丧失这方面的兴趣，柴郡只好出去找别人。这个袒胸露乳的小荡妇睡过队里所有的男人，不巧的是她的男友也一样，所以有时你能见到他们同时对一个人撒火的神奇场面。柴郡缠上纹身人那次，在床上故意叫得像是歌剧表演，两条腿勾着男人的腰好把阴茎带得更深。“莉安，乖。”罗伊背对着他们，像每一个对糟糠之妻兴致欠缺的阳痿丈夫那样只顾着盯监视器上录下来的画面——那是一段关于星城刚出现的生物细菌犯罪者的影像。罗伊抱着莉安，用身体挡住背后发生的一切，不断回放那些无趣至极的记录。

“你能别再管你那个破城了吗?”柴郡在背后抱怨，“你就像个每天看同一部电视剧的老年痴呆。”

“马克，你能再努力一点吗?”罗伊希望她闭嘴。

“我想她大概是嫉妒你对其他男人这么关心。”纹身人抱着柴郡插了句嘴。

“我觉得你还爱着那个绿油油的家伙。你对我硬不起来，却能每天花三个小时看奥利弗.奎恩在做什么。”女人的指尖缠住男友耳后的一缕红发，不满地用力拉扯着它们，十指沿着耳廓攀上眼窝和颧骨，“过来，小王子，和我一起。”

女人的另一只手往下摸:“从录像带里这样看他，你能变得多兴奋?”

当日子过得够无聊时，罗伊也愿意让青玉干点她想干的事。就像现在，一次雇佣任务刚刚结束，拿着大把钞票，精疲力竭，肾上腺素爆棚，急需在谁得身上发泄出来——

纹身人从背后攀上了他的脖子，罗伊偏了偏头，像个被调教过度的性爱娃娃那样任由对方吻上他的脖子。

“罗伊，找点乐子。”

罗伊叹了口气，有点头疼:“马克，希望你动作麻利，不妨碍我干活。”

“你会更喜欢我慢慢来。”

军火库在正义联盟时可从来没对纹身人产生过过多的性幻想，即使马克.理查兹那些深棕色的、布满青色纹身的皮肤包裹在纯洁的白色棉布背心里的模样就像色情音像制品——这只是完全无害的喜爱，就像罗伊喜欢看迪克穿紧身衣的小屁股。他相信理查兹也毫无他念。可一旦他们和斯莱德.威尔逊待在一块，立刻就成了一群饥渴到会时刻乱搞的变态，就像是感染了反派们的淫乱病毒。柴郡光裸的女体笼着金麦色的香气，她健美而灵敏，捉住罗伊那只血肉健全的手腕移开操作板:“亲爱的，我来替你做这些。你想看山羊胡老头的哪部分?”

青色藤蔓纹身离开手臂缠上弓箭手的脚踝，荆棘里的尖刺隔着制服割破了他薄薄的皮肤。罗伊呻吟了一声，顺从地为理查兹分开双腿。

柴郡把画面停在奥利弗蓄满金色胡子的坚毅下巴上。

这一切不过起源于青玉对性爱的过于热情。起先柴郡总是想让罗伊看着她和其他男人上床。而罗伊回应她“随便你睡一条狗还是睡一根胡萝卜，只要离莉安远一点”，“可我不会那样隐瞒你，背叛你，像你辜负我一样。”

——谁都知道不是那样。他们只是享受互相折磨的乐趣；这对精神扭曲的表面夫妻，从没有一刻试图让对方像个正常人一样生活。罗伊不在乎她是不是每天故意跑进他的工作室做爱，再故意留下痕迹；当她命令她的床伴“先让我的男友兴奋起来”，罗伊没有表现太多反对。

这没什么。差不多就是“我这有个洞，你随便插一下凑活吧”之类的活计。

他没硬，而且被弄得很疼。他想起自己第一次吸毒那会，那群畜生，科瑞，他们拿中国白粉把罗伊熏晕，然后将红发男孩按在脏兮兮的桌上。残存无几的记忆里全是不怀好意的目光和笑声，罗伊看到奥利弗.奎恩站在眼前，俯下身亲吻养子沾满泪水的眼睛，于是他挣扎了一会就接受了。那晚他也被弄得很疼，说了一大堆胡话。所有人都知道了一个肮脏的小秘密，关于一个淫荡的小男孩，每天用怎样的眼神注视他一无所知的养父。如果那群人足够坏，前任快手会把所有关于奥利弗.奎恩的秘密说出来，或者像只毫无廉耻的家养宠物那样求爱。

柴郡猫喜欢折磨她的男友，在罗伊屁股里翻搅的假阴茎有普通人两倍那么大，细长的指甲刮开他裸露在外的皮肤。她总能让他尖叫。

濒临死亡的弓箭手需要这些，疼痛，更多的疼痛，伤害，虐待，羞辱，好抵消他所犯下的无穷过错中微不足道的某些部分。他假装忘记所有遭受过的失去和背叛，他付出过的一切信任，一切没有结果的努力——不管是什么都好，让他痛苦，让他绝望，让他相信自己是个废物，只是不要再有哪个人用满怀同情和关爱的眼神看他，说着我理解你，我很抱歉，请回到我们身边，继续做一个碌碌无为慈悲纯洁的英雄。罗伊在眩晕和幻痛中喊莉安的名字；有时是迪克，柴郡会扇他一巴掌。如果他喊奥利的名字，就用小刀戳进他断臂的神经感染处。但柴郡不会告诉罗伊，罗伊如果知道自己喊奥利弗.奎恩的名字，大概会立刻自杀。

第二天科瑞告诉他还有比中国白粉更刺激的事，罗伊没有拒绝。

“青玉，我不要看他。”

“我以为你看着他才能硬?从小就这样不是吗，我的小王子。”

“是你总是对男朋友的父亲有过多幻想吧?”

罗伊扑到控制板上抢回操控权，画面重新回到夜晚的录像:“马克，注意你的动作。”他被从背后揽住腰，整个人从椅子上抱起来。罗伊下意识搂紧了怀里的莉安，机械手臂撑住桌面以免一头砸到屏幕上。

“看来我们的小王子有把脆弱的骨头。”源于纹身的荆棘缠住了弓箭手仅剩的那条人类手臂，甚至在赤裸的白色皮肤上开了一朵红玫瑰。铁链紧接着盘旋而上，包裹着罗伊的脖子，他被迫扬起头，艰难地吞咽了一下。

“马克，罗伊觉得这点程度太无聊了。”柴郡补充了一句。

罗伊在被推上桌面时没能用一只机械手护住莉安，他的人类手臂往前一挣，被荆棘勒得鲜血淋漓，而莉安撞上桌沿，脑袋在一次剧烈撞击之后掉了下来。

柴郡停下动作，无声地用嘴唇发出了一个感叹词。

罗伊的机械手臂一瞬间扼住了纹身人的喉咙。弓箭手的绿眼睛危险地眯起，队友在半空中踢蹬了几下，铁链在危及生命的本能下搅紧了军火库的喉咙。罗伊毫无知觉似的继续说:“马克，我说过不要妨碍我的工作。”

“是你‘第二次’没有照顾好她。”柴郡在一旁搭腔，“你总是怪别人，这都是你的错。”

“莉安需要母亲的时候，你又他妈的在哪?”

柴郡火了:“至少我现在神智健全地在这里，告诉你她已经死了!”

毫无疑问这对情侣又以战斗作为了争论总结，只是这次罗伊没有拆掉半栋楼，他抱着没了头的莉安走出屋，带着一脸凄惨的血痕和青紫。那头长了一些的红发散乱着，至少比身上破得七零八落的制服要好一些。

“嗨，斯莱德上校。”他走进工作室时打了个招呼。这可能是在少年泰坦里对朋友们养成的愚蠢习惯，他对每个人打招呼，也无所谓对方摆出什么样的臭脸。

斯莱德对他点了点头:“看来你今天过得不错。”

“一直都他妈的好极了，怀疑我当初是怎么和这个女人搞上的。”罗伊找了一个工作台坐下来，一言不发地摆正手里的橘猫，拿吻合器缝莉安的头。罗伊.哈珀一直是一个快乐的人，等缝玩莉安的头他就又开心起来，抱着猫哄它睡觉。

“把你这套破衣服换了，莉安先放我这里。”

罗伊笑起来，他长了张没什么威胁的脸，笑起来傻乎乎的，也让人分不出是真是假。和莉安有关的事总能让他变得像个给糖就吃的小孩:“你真好，斯莱德。”这话不见得真心，甚至有点企图不当的意思。好在斯莱德也不需要什么真心。他们都是失去了孩子的父亲，这可怜的共同点勉强维持了他们和平相处。

罗伊扯掉了上衣，弯着腰从玻璃柜里拿制服。他白得过分，荆棘和铁链给他留下的伤痕就愈加明显，挂在皮肤上像什么爱尔兰裔的奴隶烙印。斯莱德揪着死猫的耳朵，闻到了一点臭味——又得做一下处理了。

罗伊站在角落里，也没穿新的制服。他吞掉了半瓶药片，然后点燃了烟草。罗伊转过来头来的时候那只健全的手臂也在发抖，但他笑着，艳俗的法鲁红制服搭配同样晦涩的脏橘色乱发，像十八世纪伦敦东区那些晚年堕落的妓女一样撅起嘴唇把烟雾向上吐到额发。

发丝被气流扬了起来。他整个烂掉了，像是伊甸园里自甘坠落的苹果，受过的哺育加倍反噬给它的尸体，一切养分成了病菌和罪恶的狂欢之地。蛀虫从他身体里爬出来，罗伊茫然而出神地盯着头顶的烟雾，它们也曾经在一把大火里烧掉了他最爱的东西。这是属于深渊和悔憾的私有财务，而斯莱德一瞬间生出了拯救他的念头。

——比起正义联盟那些，他更适合堕落。

而这里有更好的方法拯救他。

柴郡从门外冲进来。这个赤裸的阴险女人裹着一块松散的浴巾跨过斯莱德，一把抱住了罗伊。

“我爱你。”她说，“跟我回去。”

在这一刻，堕落本身突然记起了当初他们是怎么搞到一起的——他一直为此以及之后所发生的一切懊悔不已。但当柴郡变回一个想要依靠什么的普通女人，罗伊也变得软弱起来。他犹豫着抬起那只残存的人类手臂，回抱住了她的肩膀。

“带上你们的猫。”

斯莱德打了个哈欠。


	3. 空心糖

“明天和灰烬纹身人一块替我去阿卡姆带一个女孩出来，可能会遇上你那群老朋友，别出任何问题，你有什么想说的?”

“告诉他们不准杀唐娜。”

“嗯。”

“金丝雀也不行，绿箭可以。”

“还有呢?”

“那个女孩和你什么关系?”

“下一个。”

“说得好像你会在乎我想什么，你巴不得看我对着谁的尸体哭。我自己能查出来。”罗伊脚尖踩着地板把椅子转了个向:“我看是你想要什么吧，斯莱德。你已经够老了，不至于一看到年轻人就能硬起来。”

“第一，不要多问。”斯莱德回答他，“第二，过来。”

“你真得给我加钱，老爹。我不但负责当你们队里唯一一个不惹麻烦的人，还得负责当你们的应召小姐，我的口活都不止你给我的这些了。”罗伊把转椅滑近了，两只膝盖粗鲁地挤进斯莱德双腿之间，把他腿上的打粉棒和丁子油一块踢到地上，“别保养这些了，保养保养你的老二。”

“你可是正义联盟嫁过来的，不充分利用留你有什么用?”丧钟揽住他嶙峋的腰，“况且，你可能是最大的麻烦。”

“真荣幸，我竟然能成为你的大麻烦，我一直都只算得上小小麻烦，绿箭那老头都不屑把我列进记事本里。”

对于斯莱德.威尔逊来说，这是个无伤大雅的买卖。你很难操到那群傻屌正派里的哪个人，因此操一条从他们那边离家出走的狗也是好的。一片纯白之中的污点，完美防御之中的漏洞。罗伊.哈珀很合适，他毫无自尊，也不是那种得考虑插进去会不会被夹断/烧掉的高难度类型。上一次他们困在一架潜水艇里，斯莱德只是无聊之中发表了一句意义不明确的建议，罗伊的反应是“你随便凑活一下吧”。

斯莱德就地把他狠操了一顿。他就像精神病院是塞一只洋娃娃就能随便操的小女孩，完事后罗伊晕乎乎地爬起来，光着屁股去角落里吐了。然后他爬回来，把制服扯得乱七八糟，斯莱德看过来时他露出一个显然磕高了的神经质笑容，斯莱德又想揍他了。

于是斯莱德动了手，在他颧骨上留下一片淤血。

更多的淤痕在腰胯和大腿上，红发的爱尔兰人太容易被留下伤口，罗伊一声不吭，严严实实把自己包裹起来。

接着就有了第二次。

和他上床其实没有太大乐趣，他被柴郡教得有点太乖了。他们只在两个人都足够无聊又有兴趣的时候搞一次，有时两次。大多数时候斯莱德对这事兴致欠缺，罗伊.哈珀最大的卖点是他同时作为正联走狗和绿箭污点的身份，以及他湿乎乎又令人烦恼的嘴。这就意味着每当斯莱德格外有兴趣时，必然刚经历来自正义联盟的挫败，急需找个前正联成员打一顿或者操半个晚上。

时间久了，来自正义联盟的弓箭手会看丧钟的脸色主动爬到他房间来，然后用两瓣乖巧灵敏的纤薄嘴唇让接下来的夜晚好过一点。

斯莱德或许够老了，而罗伊还年轻，丧钟不生气时他们需要做很长的前戏。罗伊很容易进入状态，随便摸一把就能湿得不行，有一段时间弓箭手喜欢主动勾引他，但后来罗伊的精神状况也愈发糟糕。他幻痛又发疯，随时随地会攻击任何人，抱着死猫拒绝接触。斯莱德没心情安抚他，他们可以先打一架再上床，如果没有爱抚，疼痛也足以接受。

军火库的近身搏斗比大多数只会用小玩具的家伙优秀，依旧远不及丧钟，尤其是他不肯放开怀里的莉安时。每当性爱上带来的痛苦汇聚到顶端，这个红头发的瘾君子才能清醒一点。清醒地意识到自己是怎样一个废物，并在接下来也无法改变的绝望时光中流下眼泪。

他总是想死，想为每一个人死，无论是谁都比自己一个人死显得更有意义。虽然马克、辛德尔、奥西里斯、斯莱德、柴郡都不太够格，但罗伊也不怎么挑剔。选择不多，危险来临时他能挡到任何东西面前，但罗伊像只过分顽强的癞皮狗那样总能活下来，获取令人作呕的同情和假惺惺的理解，回基地抱着那只橘色死猫，重新恢复甜美的笑容。

辛德尔认为这是忠诚的表达方式，她也总是想死同时极度忠诚。

“哈珀不是。”斯莱德说，“他只是被毁掉了。”

再后来罗伊越来越难以感到情绪。一开始他还会从床的这头爬到斯莱德脚下，坐在一对脏兮兮的军靴上，然后扬起头，带着懵懂又期待的笑容等斯莱德给他一个吻。有时候是几根手指和枪口，不管到来的是什么，他都张开双唇一一接受。但到现在，这些事情也无法激起他的热情了。罗伊像只即将步入死亡的苦闷的猫，怀着一肚子肿瘤窝在墙角的暖炉边上，和这整个冬天的惆怅融为一体。

他曾经说过这让他感觉像活着。斯莱德想他那会肯定是磕多了，否则不至于这么诚实，现在他连感觉活着的能力都丧失了，感觉“硬着”当然更不容易。罗伊身体的某一部分随着大脑提早罢工，他现在连当性爱娃娃都不太合格。

罗伊开始跳出去单干。像格雷森一样站在高楼平台上，如果发现贩毒者就会当场杀掉，带着一身血腥耀武扬威地啃上基地里随便一个人的嘴。就这点来讲他或许可以和红头罩成为好朋友，但是斯莱德不喜欢这样的雇员。

军火库今天看起来状态不错，主动坐到斯莱德大腿上，屈起膝盖，用脚尖踮着地板。他笑嘻嘻的。

“你知道吗?斯莱德，有时候我真想杀掉你。”

“我觉得你说的是实话。”

“我也很爱你。”

“这句不是。”

“我磕多了。”他又笑了。

柴郡在四个月前来投靠丧钟，她被无法解决的仇人追杀，带着一个已经被毁掉了的军火库前来请求雇佣兵的庇护。

斯莱德盯着她的眼珠:“我可以帮你，但我不要他。”

“真的?”柴郡轻佻地笑了笑，“他可是个前英雄，你不想知道瞭望塔的密码?”

斯莱德略过柴郡耳后的黑发瞥了眼一身火红制服的男人。

老天，他真像个基佬。

“我不喜欢收别人扔掉的狗。”

“你收过很多别人扔掉的狗。”

“有用的狗。不是得了狂犬病的疯狗。”

“得了，斯莱德。”柴郡攀上他的肩膀，“他有很多好处，你还怕驯服不了他吗?”

罗伊站在她身后，抱着一只橘猫，那只猫才刚死不久，被人类的体温浸透，色彩鲜艳，丰满可爱。罗伊轻声对猫说着话，带着一种做梦般的傻乎乎的笑容，像是什么都听不见。注意到视线后，军火库看了他一眼，立刻把目光移开了。

几天之后斯莱德才知道它是莉安，而莉安是罗伊发疯的开关。

柴郡在第一个星期就对斯莱德展现了罗伊的好处，她像个合格的妻子打扮自己的丈夫，然后绑起来扔进斯莱德的卧室。丧钟专注于自己的实验室，把他拎到床上放下了，一个小时后罗伊才茫然转醒，他先看到一台白色的高大机器，目光涣散地盯了几分钟，才意识到丧钟的存在。

“斯莱德。”这一声喊得咬牙切齿，他急于挣脱束缚，身体一弹从床头滚了下来。

“你现在看到的是我的帝国。这个机器，将来可以复活我的儿子，还有你的女儿。”

罗伊没说话。

“你的女朋友把你送给了我。”斯莱德头也不回，“你最好知道该干什么。”

“她干得比我好多了。”过了一会罗伊才抱怨出声，“毕竟她才是那个经受过色诱训练的女刺客。我不过是一个断了只手的家伙，我连撸管都不专业。”

“这么说你想把这项任务交给你的女朋友?”

斯莱德回头了，罗伊正躺在床边盯天花板看。他头发蓬乱，皮肤惨白，一动不动，披着红色制服的模样安静得像具被新鲜谋杀的男体。

罗伊说:“你随便吧，我硬不起来。”

他讲话倦怠又带有戏剧性的腔调。疲惫地扭过头，立刻对自己的所有权放弃了掌控。斯莱德扔给他一把小刀。

“我没有心情帮你准备，自己解决。”

“我愿意服务，老人家。”罗伊从身后站起来，窸窸窣窣地忙碌了一阵。一条缀着零星紫色色斑的赤裸手臂缠住了斯莱德的肩颈，爱尔兰人的红发贴上雇佣兵的鬓角，右手抵住丧钟喉管，捏着把银色闪光的小刀。

然后那把刀划下来，割裂一道制服，平稳安放到地面上。他跪在斯莱德两腿之前，干瘪的屁股裸露在外，肩膀上洒了另一些浅金色雀斑，一具身体白得晃眼。对于一个瘾君子来说，他保持得不错，不算过度干瘦。

“满意你看到的吗?”罗伊露出一个轻浮的军火库式的笑容，舔了舔嘴唇，颇有表演性质，“不满意也没办法，我只会这么多了。”

罗伊.哈珀很有欺骗性，但演技还不够好。他还太年轻了，自以为经历过一切，不知道真正忠诚的狗是什么样子。

他和柴郡总是走在自己背后，嘀嘀咕咕言辞混乱，就好像没人会猜到他们别有所图。丧钟被太多人暗杀过，他看得懂每一个人的眼神。

斯莱德在罗伊扭动屁股蹭了几下之后缓慢硬起来。他总是没法很快勃起，几十年的血腥生涯消耗了他太多引发兴奋的端点，斯莱德顶住了罗伊的尾椎，红发弓箭手在他手中痉挛了一下，发出一声低哼。

“对你来说太多了?”

罗伊笑起来:“我真喜欢你的自负，老头子。”

爱尔兰人的脖子上还有勒痕，他总是一副被毁坏过的模样，一个残缺的罗伊。当斯莱德开始做他的工作，罗伊就会进入消极承受的状态，闭着眼睛，乖乖发出黏腻的声音。军火库里或许包含了许多性爱玩具，他的两条腿渗出汗水，在斯莱德膝盖上打滑。

罗伊忍受了一会，突然开始挣脱。

“斯莱德，我想......”

“忍着。”

“不，我要去找我白色粉末状的宝贝们......”罗伊挣扎不开，又开始消极抵抗了。让我死在这里。他在说，死在这里。

又来了，无聊。无聊几乎谋杀这场性爱，如果罗伊.哈珀补兴奋起来，丧钟真的想再这里杀掉他。他看中初见时罗伊.哈珀掩饰着仇视与杀意的目光，而不是一滩毫无求生欲的废料。

“你不是一直想杀我吗?小红人。难道现在不是最好的时候吗?”

那对翠绿色的瞳孔一下睁开了。罗伊在短暂的惊恐之下发出一声类似啜泣的声音，人类手臂立刻够到了机械臂的机关。那是一根金色的锋利的长条锥子，还没来得及闪现第一道光芒——斯莱德握住了罗伊断臂处被感染的神经接口。

他喜欢看别人痛苦的模样，那意味着金钱，任务成功，名誉，更多的好活，也算是种工作之外的业余爱好。罗伊咬住嘴唇，一瞬间褪去了所有血色，机械臂被硬生生拔了下来。斯莱德把这团垃圾扔下床，罗伊右手的锥子抵在他剩下的眼珠上。

“你真是匹野马，不是吗?”斯莱德抓着弓箭手另一只手腕，甚至有闲情用另一只手扶住罗伊的臀部摆正位置顶得更深了一些:“看来是柴郡要求太高了。”

“我不喜欢这么激烈，斯莱德。”罗伊脸上的血色回来了。他虚弱地发出声音，残存的手腕悬在空中，像抓着仅剩的救命绳索。他又警惕又惊恐，绿色的眼珠闪着亮光，柔软的臀肉倒还乖乖包裹着仇人的阴茎。那两条结实有力的腿因为紧张死死夹着斯莱德的腰——值得斯莱德好好欣赏一会。

这个一心想杀掉自己，也想要杀掉别人的虚伪前英雄，大概从没有哪一刻像这一刻想活下去。只为了不要丢脸地死在死敌的阴茎下，他必须在这里杀掉丧钟。然后怎么死都无所谓了。

这一刻斯莱德怀疑自己拯救了他。

只有自己能，夜翼，绿箭，柴郡，鹰女，谁都做不到这个，一个恶棍是一个堕落的前英雄目前能够活下去的唯一目标。换句话说，罗伊.哈珀是为了斯莱德.威尔森活着的。

这就是丧钟想要的恶棍。

军火库对他露出笑容，那种茫然的傻乎乎的甜美笑容，几乎蒙蔽了他。罗伊松开钢锥，调整方向重新用手掌接住了它，反弹的力道直射丧钟的眼窝。斯莱德勉强躲避了一下，钢锥扎进了他废弃的右眼。

好在几乎被捏碎腕骨的手使不出足够的力量，斯莱德拔出那根玩意一块扔到了垃圾堆里。这座小军火仓库没有武器了，一丝不挂，断了一只手，另一只在敌人手里。他只能做出最后的抵抗，两条腿夹紧丧钟的腰，把自己吊起来，狠狠一头撞到对方的脑袋上。这个动作成功把斯莱德掀翻了，罗伊在仅剩的一点时间里试图滚到地板上，这没有成功，斯莱德的长刀横在他脖子上，在罗伊脸上拉出了一道银色光斑。

“你说你不喜欢激烈的，看来只是因为害羞而已。”左眼的血滴进罗伊红色的鬓发里，军火库在身下瞪着他，“这个时候你唯一能当做武器的就是你的....不巧，忘了你不是女人，那把屁股抬起来吧。”

罗伊在他身下急促地呼吸，断手上流出的血很快挤压了一滩，斯莱德知道他又犯瘾了。那双绿眼睛盯着墙壁，瞳孔放大，不知道看到了什么东西，斯莱德扭转刀锋，扎进了弓箭手的血肉手掌。罗伊呜咽了一声，终于重新聚焦到斯莱德身上，露出了虚弱的笑容:“如果你是想把这根玩意戳进我屁股里请容我拒绝。”

斯莱德狠狠扇了他一巴掌:“疼吗?”

“疼。”他麻木地回答。

“那就听话。”斯莱德也对他笑，收起刀，像个慈祥的父亲那样抚摸弓箭手苍白的脸颊，“想杀我多的是机会，尽管尝试，我怎么会舍得为这种小小的叛逆心思杀掉我最漂亮的狗呢?”

他满怀怜悯:“他们多么想要你。你是毫无作用的二手玩具，他们谁都不舍得让你死，这就是你在我队伍里唯一的作用。像狗一样活下去，哈珀。别想着和我同归于尽。”

“你砍过我一刀，又请求我原谅，你总得找到机会砍我第二刀。”

罗伊睁大眼睛看他。脖子上被纹身人铁链缠出的勒痕，柴郡在他胸口留下的抓伤，手腕和脸颊上的红色指印慢慢显现出来。他足够苍白，永远都像是遭受过性暴力的模样，浸在伤痕和血迹里。罗伊觉得自己死得挺美的——他露出了微笑。

他在幻痛中看到莉安。他抱住那只死猫，他就抓住了所有前进的决心。罗伊.哈珀一直都是个乐观而勇敢的人，没什么东西能伤害他。

莉安扑进他怀里 ，滚烫的，活生生的，巨大的力量掐住他的喉咙，从两腿之间烧火棍一般劈开了他。女孩突然开始发笑，那团火从下往上燃烧，剧痛一直蔓延到胸口，他紧紧抱着莉安说“我不会扔下你”他重复，“我不会离开你。”

突然之间，窒息降临了，那些烧进体内的火焰点燃了他的胃。他想吐。他发现自己再也抱不住莉安，右手消失了，莉安就从他空荡荡的右手边离开，后退，一步步走进火焰之中。不不不——

又是一巴掌。

斯莱德。

“我好痛。”罗伊软弱了下来，他的世界里已经没有了除自己以外的敌人。他啜泣着想把自己蜷缩起来，斯莱德彻底打开了他，右手压着他流血的左手手腕钉在床头。

“我觉得你还不够痛。”

“我的手好痛，把药给我。”见斯莱德无动于衷，他又竭力喊了一遍，“他妈的把药给我!”这句话到后几个词就破了音，被斯莱德掐住喉管的手打断了。

“如果你稍微有点耐心，或许真有一天能杀掉我，哈珀。”

“求你，斯莱德......”

收回前言，这就是个彻底的废物。

斯莱德把他掐到半昏。弓箭手艰难地咳了一声，喉咙里每一口呼吸都疼痛 。罗伊从不反抗，斯莱德相信即使自己在床上杀了他，罗伊也不会反抗。他喜欢疼痛和虐待，这能够填补一些他心中自毁和献祭的大洞。他是颗空心糖果，表皮明艳，咬碎之后只剩空落落的糖水。

他得杀掉丧钟，如果杀不掉，他也愿意被杀掉。

斯莱德盯着罗伊，为这个人自暴自弃的态度感到烦闷。军火库是个无所谓的小东西，但他很有趣，没必要这么简单的死掉。

“放心。”斯莱德抚摸这个小东西发青的脸颊，“我总是会原谅你的。”

罗伊被施舍了第一口空气。他在呛咳中抽泣，被钉在床头的手弯曲着，引导出一阵求生的抽搐。又一次求死无望的怜悯，斯莱德馈赠过他几次怜悯，没有哪一次让他这样痛苦。丧钟滚烫地撞进去，塞满了他。罗伊蜷缩起来，第二节脊骨突出着，他浑身颤抖。

“我睡过奥利弗.奎恩，你的养父。”

“真可惜。”罗伊这时又像攒足了说话的力气，他的声音嘶哑难闻，“我没有睡过。”

“我知道。想不想把他抓回来，让你睡他一次?”斯莱德抛出一颗糖果，罗伊接受了。罗伊的嘴角扬了扬，闭上双眼。

“他又打不过我，我很容易就能办到。”

“如果明天做得好，奥利弗.奎恩就是你的了。”

“还要....”

他虚弱地张了张嘴唇，念了一个无声的词。

斯莱德凑近了。

“疼。”

斯莱德重新掐住了他的喉管，像个慈祥的父亲那样露出微笑，满怀怜爱地替他捋好额头的乱发。

“可怜虫。”

罗伊被救活了。血色伴随着生命在他脸颊上复苏，爱尔兰人的绿眼珠重新鲜亮起来，灼灼反射着清晨的白光。他不再对着空气说胡话，或者为保护一根柱子随时准备献出生命。

他带回了阿卡姆的女孩，杀掉了仇人，把一个粘液怪兽扔到了格雷森的头上。罗伊清亮的嗓音喊“斯莱德”，然后用一根金属长棍从背后刺穿了他。

“斯莱德，你还好吗?”罗伊转了转斯莱德搅在腹腔血肉模糊的铁棍，甜美而无辜地笑起来。柴郡从身后替他拴上了铁链。

就是这样。

“噢，我真是抱歉，斯莱德。不过我知道你总会原谅我。”

“亲爱的，我现在可以杀他吗?”柴郡娇滴滴的嗓音就出现在脑后不远处，她握着一把银色发光的小刀，就像斯莱德给罗伊的那把。

“有点耐心，青玉。你多的是机会。”

罗伊.哈珀久违地绽开了一个讥诮的笑容，宛如每一个在背后捅刀出卖队友的混蛋。他就像斯莱德.威尔逊最擅长制造的那样，成了一个彻头彻尾的恶鬼。

不再有绿箭，蝙蝠侠，正义联盟，不再有什么底限，准则，善良，为了利益和复仇残杀一切，这才是一个丧钟会雇佣的恶棍真正的模样。斯莱德也笑起来。他看到复活机器，看到这对夫妻的雇主心怀鬼胎的眼神。斯莱德.威尔逊杀过太多人也背叛过太多人，他知道，他知道他们不知道。

他想他确实拯救了罗伊.哈珀，他当然会第二次原谅他，接受他。用不了多久，他们会遭受雇主背叛，这条无家可归的狗就会自己找回来，他很期待他们的下一次合作。

毕竟这个废物还得找机会砍他第三刀呢。

 

End


End file.
